Trust Me-The New Beginning
by Sasukia Kira Uchiha
Summary: The perfect life for a teenager. Gossip, Cars, Gangs, Relationships and so much more. But get this, Konoha High and Karakura High merging together? The chaos and fun that is about to unfold in these teens life as there lives are being threatened by an unknown mastermind. Long lost Uchiha? Kidnapping? Rival Families? Too much to miss out. Main Couples: DeixOC SasuSaku.
1. The Starting

**A/N**: Haii people :3 Well I am new to writing fanfics but I have read a lot and have been inspired to start one of my own. I'm really serious about it so I know it will reach far. I will accept any advice or points you would like to share. They will be most appreciated :D. I'm a school student so I might not upload chapters on time but I will try my best :D Arigatou gozaimasu

* * *

The two schools known as Konoha High and their branch school Karakura High are the top and strictest schools around, well strict in terms of grades and appearances. Now the two schools are finally being joint to form one large High school and College. Over the unusual long break constructions were being done on the school so it could be large enough to fit all of the students. The classes were larger and new buildings were now standing firm on the compound. School was back up and ready for the drama and chaos of the new school year.

April 1.

A beautiful sunny day with a few clouds, not too hot, slightly windy, but no matter how beautiful the day was it doesn't change the fact that it's the first day of the new school year. Some excited, some annoyed, and some didn't even care as long as it's not a boring year. A young girl with long blonde hair reaching her lower back and bright blue eyes, tackled her friend into a hug, who had long black-navy blue hair reaching her mid-back and beautiful white-silver eyes. They both giggled softly, happy to see each other again

"Hinata, your hair got longer. You're much cuter that way" said the blonde.

Hinata smiled softly at her classmate and best friend. "You think so? Thanks so much Ino-chan"

Ino stretched her hands up in the air, taking in as much fresh air as possible, sighing lightly afterwards. "Another year of high school. We're just one step closer to senior year"

Hinata nodded in agreement and spoke with her soft voice. "Mhm. And I bet this year will run off as quickly as last year. Maybe even faster."

"I don't think so" Ino said as she stared and the unfamiliar faces passing her.

"Why would you say that?" Hinata asked, tilting her head slightly at her blonde friend.

"Haven't you heard about the attachment with Karakura high?"

"Oh yeah. And I heard from Neji-niisan that they have added a college, they are called Higher Classmen"

"No way!" Ino shouted with excitement. "Now there's going to be a lot more hot older boys walking around the compound. Kyaaaa!"

Hinata smiled at her friend and looked around at the Karakura students. "We should probably head to homeroom now Ino-chan"

Ino nodded "Yeah you're right. Wouldn't want to be late on our first day."

They both head towards the school building and walked through the hallways slowly, observing the new additions in the school. The hallway was wider, doors had been changed, new light-blue painted lockers and marble floor. They went up stairs and took a right turn heading straight to their class. Class 11-A.

"Oh wow" Ino whispered as they entered their new classroom.

"This is very awesome. The seats goes higher the further you go to the back". Hinata said looking at Ino.

"Mhm. This class looks like it can hold up to….maybe…. sixty-four students."

A grin made its way on the blonde's lips as she grabbed Hinata's hand and quickly went up the steps heading towards a seat in the middle of the classroom right beside the window.

"I'll take the window and you sit beside me. Is that okay with you Hinata-chan?" Ino asked with excitement in her voice.

Hinata giggled softly and nodded. "Of course it is Ino-chan. And I know the only reason you want that seat is because of the boys outside"

Ino laughed nervously. "W-what on Earth are you talking about H-hinata-chan?"

Hinata smiled and sat down in her seat, Ino following her movements.

The Karakura students were gathered in the auditorium, listening to what their principal have to say.

"That's basically all you need to know. I expect you all to follow the rules" said Yamamoto with a stern voice. "I will be in charge of the higher-class men while Sarutobi will be the in charge of the High School."

"That is all. You may now head to your respective classes" said Sarutobi. The students nodded and walked out of the room.

"This is one fancy school" a guy with spiky orange hair and brown eyes said. "Even the floor is marble."

"Yeah. I'm gonna enjoy this place", said another with long red spiky hair neatly placed in a ponytail and dark brown eyes with a smirk playing on his lips.

A male with shoulder length black hair slightly reaching his back and grey-black eyes sighed, feeling annoyed by the two already. "Make sure you blockheads don't destroy the school and Karakura's reputation."

"Yea, you'll make us look bad" said a girl with long black hair reaching beneath her rear and midnight blue eyes. Both the orange and red head looked down. Their bangs covering the shame that lingered in their eyes.

"You didn't have to say it like that" A female said with her soft voice. She had orange hair and grey eyes

"Nah. They totally deserved that" another female said and giggled softly. She had thick, long, lighter, orange hair and sky blue eyes.

* * *

Kakashi was standing in front of his homeroom. He had silver spiky hair, his very familiar mask covering the bottom half of his face and a lazy look in his eyes.

"Okay class. As you all might know already we are going to have a bunch of new students with us." His deep voice said. He lifts his left hand behind his head and scratched it lightly.

Soft whispers we're heard from the students. Some wondered if they were rude, others wondered if they were stupid, some even wondered if they were hot. The most popular kid at the school didn't really care. Sasuke Uchiha, a male with spiky black hair and midnight blue eyes kept on staring outside of the window. Kakashi cleared his throat loudly, trying to gain the students attention but failed miserably, he sighed and scratched the back of his head. A knock was heard on the door which caused a smiled to curl its way on Kakashi's hidden lips and the class to become completely silent.

Kakashi looked at the door and said loud enough for them to here. "Come in".

The door opened and the students from Karakura entered the class. Sasuke looked at them and his eyes widen when he saw a very familiar face.

Kakashi leaned against his desk looking at the students who had just entered. "Introductions would take too long so you guys will take care of that at a later time.

Ino poked Hinata to gain her attention. "They're pretty hawt don't you think?"

Hinata looked at them and back to her friend. "U-um…I-I guess so?"

Ino looked at her friend a little disappointed but shook it off and turned her attention back to the front.

"You may now sit down" Kakashi instructed. The students obeyed and quickly went to a seat of their choice.

As the long black hair female passed Sasuke he smirked and said softly. "It's been a while Sasukia"

She immediately came to a halt and turned to the owner of that voice. Dark eyes scanned each other intensely then a bright smile crawled on her lips and she quickly hugged Sasuke tightly, immediately gaining the attention of Sasuke's fan girls.

"Sasu-chan! It's really you!"

Sasuke's fans immediately sent death glares towards her, one was even holding a Death Note she got off the internet.

Sasuke's trademark smirk was on his lips as he said. "Hn. Of course it's me, Kia-chan

One of the fan girls slammed her hand on the desk obviously annoyed at this. "What the hell Sasuke-kun?! Are you dating this girl?"

Sasukia smirked finding these girls very amusing. "No silly, we're not just dating. I'm his fiancée"

"WHAT?!"

The place became silently knowing who shouted.

"How could you Sasuke-kun?! I thought I was your only one!" Shouted a female with long red hair who usually wore glasses…..Karin.

Sasukia began to laugh loudly, all heads turned towards her once again. She released Sasuke and wiped away an invisible tear and looked at Sasuke's _only one._

"I was just kidding. If I was dating him that would be disgusting and nii-chan would kill us"

Karin looked at her with confusion painted all over her face.

Finally Sasuke looked at them and said. "We're twins."

The class looked at them for a long while, trying their best to find the resemblance.

"THAT'S SO TRUE!" shouted Sasuke's bestfriend, Naruto Uzumaki.

_'They took long enough to realize'_. Byakuya thought and shook his head at this.

"No way. I just realized" Ichigo said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Byakuya glared at his friend's lateness.

Sasuke sighed at Naruto's outburst.

Since it was the first day and the students needed to become familiar with their new school's surroundings, school was cut short half way and there were only introductions of the students and teachers from Karakura. Time flew by quickly, and lunch was here in no time. Immediately, Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru turned to Sasuke's direction.

Kiba grinned at his friend and patted his head. "Why didn't you tell me that you had a totally hot sister?"

Sasuke slapped Kiba's hand away from his soft black hair and glared at him. "Simple, because it's none of your business"

Kiba tried to match his glare to the Uchiha's glare but failed as usual. "Damn you Uchiha"

Shikamaru smirked and finally used his voice. "I always thought it was only you and Itachi-san. I'm guessing that there's a story behind this."

Sasuke simply responded with his oh-so-famous "hn". Sasukia smiled hearing her nii-chan's name.

Byakuya walked up to Sasukia. "You forgot that we have to go look around?"

"Oh yea sorry….but we have no one to show us around"

"We can show you around right Teme?" Naruto said with a wide grin on his face.

Sasuke got up signaling that he would tag along. The two groups exited the room and began the tour.

* * *

Around the new built area of the school Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Pein, Konan and Hidan were around a lunch table under a stunning cherry blossom tree.

Deidara sighed and leaned against the back of the bench "This place is exactly how I remember it, un"

Hidan grinned using his chopsticks to play around in his food. "I can remember all of my fights"

Konan sighed loudly placing her cola on the table and glared at the two "You idiots. It's only been two years and how is it 'exactly' how you remember it? They put additions on the place baka!"

Itachi, with his usual poker face on decided to join the useless conversation. "Hn. It's expected from those morons"

"Aaaahhh~. That was very mean Konan-san, Itachi-san…un"

"Ignore those boring assholes" Hidan said with a smirk on his face.

Konan threw her cola in his face and slapped him, making sure her it stung his cheek. "Watch your mouth"

"Ouch….that fucking hurts you know"

Sasori just stayed quiet and smirked, obviously amused at the whole scene. Itachi just ignored everything while Pein had an irritated look on his face.

* * *

After a few minutes, the tour group was now outside, heading towards the Higher Classmen area to see the new buildings. They were passing over a field that had beautiful cherry blossom trees and lunch tables scattered around the area. Sasukia was looking all over the place; she eventually managed to spot a group at the lunch table. She stopped and focused on the group spotting the man she longed to see.

"Itachi…" she whispered softly

Sasuke managed to hear her so he turned around. "Itachi? Why would he be here?"

She didn't answer, instead she ran over to the group. Hidan, whose hand was on the spot Konan slapped spotted Sasukia running over to them. "Um, guys… there's a chick running towards us."

As Pein and Sasori, who were beside Hidan, looked up, Sasukia hugged Itachi from behind. Itachi had a surprised look on his face but later replaced by a smirk. Pein, Sasori and Hidan were now choking on their food.

"Ita-nii…I missed you so much"

"Kia-chan…It's been so long"

"Wait hold on….Is this chick you're girl Itachi-san, un?"

"No you idiot"

The others came tailing behind. Sasuke saw his brother but made no move to greet him. Sasukia broke the silence and grinned widely. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in years"

Itachi nodded in response, his poker face immediately taking over again. "And you have grown a lot…literally"

Sasukia tilted her head in confusion while Deidara had a sly smirk on his face understanding what Itachi meant. "Itachi-san, you pervert, un"

Sasukia pushed away from Itachi with pink staining her cheeks. Itachi turned to her and smirked, noticing the blush on her face. He then looked at Sasuke. Sasuke stared back at him and noticed the necklace around his neck that had a red cloud as its pendant. He looked at the others and noticed the same necklace around their neck.

"Foolish little brother"

"Itachi-teme, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm just passing through." Sarcasm obvious in the sentence.

"Dumb-ass, aren't you suppose to be in the States?"

"That information doesn't concern you, my foolish otōto."

"Hn"

Naruto looked between the two and sweatdropped. '_They will never change_'

Itachi turned his gaze to Sasukia. "The true question that is to be asked is, where did Sasukia pop-up from after all these years?" Sasuke turned to Sasukia, curiousity taking him over. Sasukia felt everyone, except for her friends, staring at her. She looked down and fidgeted under their gaze. "Well…..um.."

Rangiku, the female with long, bright orange hair, sensed this and held Sasukia's hand. "Sasukia-chan, let's go to the gym. I heard there would be cheerleading practice there". Before Sasukia responded she was pulled away by Rangiku "Come on Orihime-chan". Orihime nodded and waved the others good-bye, following Rangiku and Sasukia.

Shikamaru watched them leave. "What the fuck was that about?" Hidan said when he looked at the Uchihas. Sasuke looked at his brother, Itachi shook his head and dismissed the topic. "It only concerns our family." Hidan narrowed his eyes, "You and your stuck up family….I don't give a fuck anyways". Naruto suddenly remembered something "We gotta go meet the coach guys". Naruto's gang nodded and headed to the field. Byakuya placed his hands in his pockets. "Come to think of it, has Sasukia ever mentioned her past to anyone of us?" Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku and Uryu all shook their heads. "I see.." Byakuya walked away with the others following him.

Itachi sighed and drank the rest of his cola. The others didn't dare to reopen the topic.

* * *

With help from a Konoha student, Rangiku, Sasukia and Orihime made it to the gym. They opened the door just in time to see a cheerleader fall from the top of a pyramid. "Ouch" All three of them muttered. All the other cheerleaders ran to her, asking if she was ok, except for Karin. Ayami tried to get up but fell back on her rear. "What are we going to do now? If we want to make Konoha's El Tigres the best of the best this year we need to avoid any mess up!" Some of the girls looked annoyed, other were shocked because Karin ignored an injured Ayami. "Don't worry, I'm ok. I can continue"

Karin looked at her with cold eyes "Quit messing around. You can't even stand on that foot!" Ayami looked away from Karin and turned her attention to the door. "We have company" Everyone looked at the three girls standing at the door. Karin crossed her arms and sent them a death glare "What are those wanna-bes doing here?"

Sasukia's expression became cold "Did that red ass bitch just called us wanna-bes?" Orihime looked at Sasukia a bit worried "Calm down Sasukia-chan". "Don't tell her to calm down. This girl needs to be taught a lesson" Rangiku looked very pissed. How dare she call the "Great Rangiku", hottest girl of Karakura a wanna-be. The bitch deserved to die.

"Ha! You won't be able to place a finger on me". "And why is that?" Sasukia shot back at her coldly. "Because I am the girlfriend of the most popular, strongest, skilled and sexy boy in the whole country, Sasuke Uchiha". Rangiku and Sasukia burst out in laughter while Orihime giggled softly. Karin looked quite upset at their behaviour. "Stop lying to yourself. I know that Sasu-chan doesn't have such a bad taste in girls" They continued laughing. "SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY GYM!" Karin shouted and this caused them to stop and stare at her. Ino, one of the cheerleaders, looked at Karin. "Karin, maybe one of them can cheer. We need someone to take Ayami's spot, and quickly". Ayami narrowed her eyes at Ino. She will not allow any Karakura girl take her spot.

"No thanks, I don't want to be in a squad that has a stuck up bitch as a captain". Sasukia turned around, ready to come out of the gym, then she heard Karin shot back another insult. "Is that so? Maybe you're worried that everyone would see your belly rolls. And I bet my Sasuke-kun doesn't want to be embarrassed"

Sasukia turned around and walked up to Karin. "What do I have to do to join the squad, _taicho_?" An evil smirk played on her lips while Karin glared at her. Rangiku looked at them and smirked. "Karakura and Konoha merging together is the best thing that has ever happened. There's gonna be a lot of stuff going on now." Orihime looked at Rangiku and then back at Sasukia and Karin. "I have a feeling things might not go well"

* * *

The last subject of the day finally came to an end and everyone headed back to their home room for after school registration. All the teachers were in their homerooms except for one.

"He's laaaaate. I really want to get out of this prison" Naruto rested his head on the desk and stared at the wall. Sasuke placed his head on his palm and looked at his friend. "What's new? This is the third time we've had him as our homeroom teacher so we should be used to it by now." Naruto puffed up his cheeks. "Whatever. That perv needs to get his head out of those novels. Who knows what he's doing when he's not around."

Shikamaru sighed and started drawing clouds on the desk "This is such a drag, and we gotta see those Sound kids today. If we're late then they'll think we chickened out" Kiba grinned and leaned back in his seat. "Don't worry about those punks. We beat their asses every time we see them." Sasuke kept quiet and stared at the door, timing Kakashi. '_3….2…..1" _

Kakashi came in and quickly placed his book in his pocket. "I'm sorry students. There was an old lady carrying some stuff to the office and I just had to help her". The whole class sweat-dropped at this.

"Yea right Kakashi-sensei! Just hurry up and mark that register!" Kakashi sighed and sat down at his desk. Five minutes had passed and he was finally finished marking the register. Kakashi got out and the students dashed out of the class, except for the Uchihas.

Sasuke and Sasukia both stared into each other's midnight blue eyes. There was a tense silence between the two so Sasuke decided to break it. "Where have you been?" Sasukia looked down at her lap "I don't know if I should tell you or not." Sasuke sighed. "We were all worried about you. We even thought you died or something. Mother…..it took her so long to get over it." Sasukia kept quiet, so Sasuke decided to say something else. "Are you coming back?" Sasukia looked up at her other half. "I….I can't leave them."

"Who?"

Orihime peeked into the classroom. "Sasukia-chan, Are you ready to go home?" Sasukia forced on a smile and nodded "Ah, I was just about to leave" She turned to Sasuke. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sasu-chan." She took her bag and went to Orihime and Rangiku. Sasuke stared at the door and sigh and took his bag and went out to meet the Leaf-Nins. _'Now we have to deal with those Sound delinquents'_

* * *

Sasukia, Orihime and Rangiku went on their bicycles and rode out of the school yard. Rangiku and Orihime were busy chatting about random stuff while Sasukia rode at the back, deep in thought. She knew that Sasuke and Itachi were hurt when she suddenly disappeared years ago but she didn't go back, she couldn't go back. Her mother, oh her mother must have been devastated. Sasukia sighed and closed her eyes while she rode carefully down the street on her purple and black bicycle.

Orihime turned her head and noticed the expression on Sasukia face. "Are you ok Sasukia-chan?" Rangiku looked at Sasukia and sighed. "When we get home we will talk about this ok?" Sasukia nodded and opened her eyes to see the worried looks on her friends face. They turned down a street and Sasukia closed her eyes again and felt the wind dance with her straight black locks.

Thirty minutes had passed and the three girls rode up to a two storey house. They got off their bicycles and went inside of the house. "We're home" The three girls said in unison.

"Good, cause I have something to discuss with the three of you". A dark gorgeous woman walked out of the kitchen. Her long purple locks were tied into a ponytail.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba all stood in the yard of an old abandoned building. "They're late…" Neji muttered. "Haha! Those scaredy-cats" The blonde gang leader shouted. Sasuke sighed and looked at his best friend. "We should leave. I don't want to waste my time here, Naruto". Shikamaru yawned and scratched the back of his head. "Sasuke is right. We should leave." They all turned to the gate and began to walk. The light of the setting sun shined on their gang necklaces, it had the Konoha symbol.

All five boys went on their own motorbikes and rode home. In about 5 minutes the large gates of the Uchiha mansion opened up so that Sasuke could enter. He stopped at the garage and came off of the bike, placing his helmet on the seat. Sasuke turned around and spotted an extra vehicle. It was a black Lamborghini Aventador with a red dragon on both sides.

Sasuke sighed and walked into the mansion and was greeted by the butler, Yamu. "Greetings young master." Sasuke looked at him and nodded his head. "You are later than usual. Did something happen?" Sasuke made his way up the marble stairs. "It's nothing that concerns you". Sasuke walked down the hallway, straight to his room. He opened the door but didn't enter. He only stared at the man he wanted to talk to.

"Foolish otōto. You took so long to get here"

"Hn." Sasuke walked over to his chair in front of his computer and turned to Itachi who's sitting on the bed. "Where did she come from?" Itachi's eyes narrowed. "I'm not sure"

"Should we tell mother and father?" Itachi shook his head and looked outside the window. "Not yet. We have to find out who took her away. That is our top priority." Sasuke nodded his head and clenched his fists. _'And when I find out who I'll show no mercy'_

Itachi looked at his brother. "By the way. Why didn't you take her with you?"

"She said she doesn't want to leave them."

Itachi clenched his fists. "Who?"

Sasuke sighed and rests his head on his fist "I'm not too sure. But I'm guessing those two females she's always with."

_ /"Are you coming back?" Sasukia looked up at her other half. "I….I can't leave them." "Who?"Orihime peeked into the classroom. "Sasukia-chan, Are you ready to go home?" Sasukia forced on a smile and nodded "Ah, I was just about to leave" She turned to Sasuke. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sasu-chan." She took her bag and went to Orihime and Rangiku.\_

"I see." Itachi stood up and headed off to his room. "I have a bunch more unpacking to do." Sasuke's eyes widen. "..the hell?!"

* * *

Maids lined up in two lines all bowed in unison. "Welcome home Byakuya-sama." Byakuya nodded and walked between the two lines and headed up the stairs. Ichigo and Renji sweat-dropped at this and follow Byakuya up the stairs. The three males had on necklaces that had a skull pendant with blue and red fire behind it.

They entered Byakuya's room and took a seat. It was quiet for a while until Renji broke it. "Is it true that he is making a move?" Byakuya nodded. "It is, according to Uryu he has been walking closer to Konoha High with the rest of them."

Ichigo sighed. "Who gives a damn? Let's just beat the crap out of them when we see them." Renji nodded. "Yea. It's easier that way." Byakuya sighed and shook his head. "No we can't. They are armed, so we can be killed easily. We don't usually use weapons so we have to go about this carefully." Ichigo's eyes narrowed but he agreed with Byakuya. They could all be killed since weapons are involved.

Byakuya ran his hand through his black silky hair and sighed. "And since those three are involved we are at a great disadvantage.

* * *

**A/N**: Thats it! Sucks I know right, thats why I need your help. Review! Tell me what I need to improve on and what you like about it so I can keep you guys entertained but I will not change what I have planned for this story.


	2. Strength

__**||A/N|| Hello! Second chapter is up now and I hope you enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Bleach. I only own my OC Sasukia Uchiha.**

* * *

_A young girl who looks to be the age of five stood outside the doorstep of a mansion. She was wearing several layers of clothes including a under shirt, a thick soft blouse and a long skirt that reached her ankle. She also had on stockings, a long coat and fur boots. The snow danced viciously_ _around her while the wind whipped her exposed skin._

"_I shouldn't have left my mittens inside"_

_She sighed softly and wrapped her tiny arms around herself. "But why isn't Ita-nii and Sasu-chan home yet?" The door behind her opened slowly, standing there was a man who looked to be in his 40's._

"_Excuse me Sasukia-hime, The night is colder than usual so it's safer to come inside." Sasukia turned around and smiled at the family's butler, Iruken Yamu. "It's ok Ikuren-san. I won't be out long, I'm just wanting on my brothers." Ikuren nodded and turned to the interior of the house. "Don't stay out long". The door then closed and Sasukia turned her back to the door._

_About 3 minutes later a man wearing full black walked through the large gates of the Uchiha mansion. Sasukia stared at the man for a long time and realized that there were two more behind him. "Who are you?" The mysterious men just smirked at her and that only made the young girl scared. "A-Answer me." One of the men grabbed her and covered her mouth before she could even scream. Another guy covered her eyes with a blindfold while the other tied something around her mouth._

_They quickly rushed to the vehicle they used to get there and drove off with a confused Uchiha. Thirty minutes passed and the car stopped on an unfamiliar street. They removed the cloth and blindfold from Sasukia's face and she immediately began to scream. One of the men through her out of the car and she landed on the snow-covered sidewalk. She heard the car door closed and she opened her eyes and looked at the car. That face, she knew that face. Before the front window of the car completely close she found out that the face belonged to…._

* * *

Sasukia's eye shot open and she sat up in her bed. She was breathing deep and hard and her skin glittered with her sweat. She looked around the room and noticed that Rangiku and Orihime were still sleeping. She sighed and then looked at the clock. '_5:35….. Time to get ready for school.'_ She got out of the bed and headed straight to the bathroom.

* * *

April 2 7:30 am

"IIIICHIIGOOO!"

A boy with brown hair ran up behind Ichigo and attempted to tackle him but instead his face connected with the school floor. Ichigo had dodged Keigo's obvious attack. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Keigo got up slowly and let out a dramatic sigh. "Friends don't harm their friends Ichigo."

"You're the one that 'attacked' me." Ichigo sighed and continued his way to Classroom 12-A. "As pathetic as always Mr. Asano." Keigo twitched at that and pouted. "Shut the hell up Mizuiro. And quit the formality."

Rangiku, Orihime and Sasukia walked pass the boys in the hallway. They exchanged mornings and continued on their way to homeroom. Rangiku and Orihime were talking about random things while Sasukia was deep in thought. "_Why did that dream decide to come now….Is it because of Sasuke and Itachi…" _Sasukia sighed and looked ahead of her. "_I don't think I should tell them…not yet" _

A female with long hair cut in layers turned the corner of the hall way. She looked up and smiled. "Morning Orihime, Rangiku and Sasukia." Orihime smiled brightly and hugged the female. "Morning Tatsuki-chan, I didn't see you yesterday."

"I'm sorry Orihime, I had a lil cough yesterday but it turned out that it wasn't serious." Orihime smiled at her. "Thank goodness"

* * *

Ino stretched in her seat and rested her head on the desk. "I'm so sleepy." Tenten looked at her friend and sighed. "It's your own fault for staying up all night watching movies."

"T-Tenten is right Ino-chan." Ino turned to Hinata and closed her eyes. "Alright, alright. I will never do it again." Ino sprayed sarcasm on the last sentence and this caused her friends to sigh.

The students in the class became quiet, well the girls were. Five males walked through the door like nothing's happening, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba. The females stared and sighed dreamingly at them, even Ino. Tenten and Hinata just stared at their friend. Ino sat up and cupped her cheeks with her hands. "Aren't they just the best?! I would totally hunt down Sasuke but Karin would kill me."

Ichigo sweatdropped at the girls and sigh. "Are these girls serious? Bunch of guys walks in and they're all speechless." Renji looked at his friend. "It's called Fangirlism". "Fangirlism? Is that even a word?" Byakuya sighed at his foolish friends and looked to Sasuke. '_The famous Uchiha family…'_

"Ohayou Kurosaki-kun, Abarai-san, Kuchiki-san, Ishida-san and Madarame-san." Orihime sighed and smiled brightly at them while Rangiku and Sasukia just stared at their friend. '_Couldn't she just say Ohayou everyone?' _

Rangiku and Orihime sat in their seats and began to chat with the group. Sasukia stood there and stared at Sasuke. Rangiku looked up at Sasukia. "Are you ok Sasukia-chan?" Sasukia looked at her best-friend. "Um…yea I'm ok. Be right back." She walked away from her friends and headed straight to Sasuke.

The boys all sat in their respective seats but did not begin to talk. Sasukia stood beside Sasuke and they both had their famous pokerface on. The resemblance made something shiver down Naruto's spine. The Uchihas stared at each other waiting for the other to say something.

"Um, Sasu-chan…"

"Is there something you need to tell me Kia-chan" He hoped that she was about to reveal her secret. He was itching to find out but he made sure it wasn't obvious.

"Well, I need to te-"

"SASUKE-KUN!" Karin pushed Sasukia away and hugged Sasuke tightly. Sasukia caught her balance easily and glared daggers at Karin. Sasuke shifted under Karin's hug uneasily, annoyance clearly in his eyes. "What do you want Karin?"

"Sasuke, you shouldn't associate with such a low class. Even if she is your sister." Silence….Karin was surprised she didn't hear anything from Sasukia. She turned around and her eyes widen. Byakuya and Renji held onto an angered Uchiha while Rangiku covered her mouth. Knowing Sasukia, unpleasant words would be sprayed out of her mouth.

Everyone in the class room watched the scene that was going on. Orihime walked up to Karin and for the first time, there was a cold look on her face, but her voice remained soft. "Karin-san, I'd advise you to stop bothering Sasukia-chan."

Karin was not intimidated by this. "And what made you think you can tell me what to do?" Ichigo sighed at the dense girl and place his palm on his face. Orihime place her hand inside of her shirt, of course the perverted boys and maybe females, thought the wrong thing. Orihime revealed a silver necklace that had a skull with fire behind it as a pendant. "We are known as Shinigami. We do not tolerate insults and disrespect."

The Shinobi Gang watched everything that was going on, and then an outburst from the blonde leader. "Well, it looks like we have another gang. It was expected but I didn't even think that it would be them." The males seemed interested, even Sasuke seemed interested in them.

Ichigo decided to add something. "And you see that Uchiha over there. She's a hot-head, she hates people looking down on her. So from now on you should stop your teasing." Karin stared at them all and notice the necklaces around their necks. She smirked and released Sasuke then Kakashi rushed in and made up some lame excuse for being late.

* * *

After homeroom everyone exited the class and went to their respective lockers, preparing for their morning class. Sasukia walked with Rangiku and Orihime, the three females had the same class which was Literature. There was an awkward silence among the three but no one decided to even break it. They were pissed, and it was only their second day.

Sasukia sighed and turned inside of a classroom where they had Literature. The females took their seat and waited for their teacher to enter. Sasukia stared outside of the window with her head resting on her palm. '_I guess….it was actually a good thing that red ass bitch interrupted me.'_

She was about to tell Sasuke everything that happened to her. Now that she actually thought about it, she wasn't ready to tell them. She sighed and felt someone poke her gently. She looked over and saw a concerned Orihime and Rangiku. Sasukia smiled softly and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about some stuff."

Rangiku and Orihime exchanged looks and sighed. The teacher came in and told them to get out their literature book. 'The Taming of the Shrew by Shakespeare.'

Kurenai took the register first and then began to read the play out loud. Some listened while others dazed out. Sasukia was one of them. She stared outside of the window and sighed softly. Should she tell them soon and get it over with or should she wait as long as possible? If she really were to tell her brothers she would tell Itachi first.

For some reason she told Itachi everything that was going on with her. Like the time when some girls chased her around for information on Sasuke. That made her smile. She began thinking back on everything before she was sent away. Like the time their mother dressed Sasuke and Sasukia in matching outfits for their fourth birthday. Sasuke was embarrassed but she loved it.

She looked back at the teacher. She was a gorgeous woman. Kurenai had long, thick black hair, glowing red eyes that could mesmerize you, perfect body shape and a fair complexion. Sasukia smirked and glanced outside again, her eyes widening a bit. She spotted a male in a Higher Classmen uniform which was black pants, a white button up top with a black jacket over it which was opened. He also wore a blue tie that had the Konoha symbol on it.

The thing that made her eyes widen was that he was the blonde friend that was with Itachi yesterday. She took the time to take in his features. He had gorgeous long blonde hair, some of it was tied into a high ponytail. He had sapphire orbs and a tanned complexion. '_He seems to be attached to his feminine side.'_ This made Sasukia giggle which caught her friends' attentions.

She continued staring at him and blinked. He looked awfully like that Ino girl. She smirked mischievously, planning on using this to tease him when she got the chance to.

* * *

The day was going by quickly and it was now lunch time. Sasuke walked out of his Mathematics class with Neji and Shikamaru. As usually his hands were in his pockets walking down the hall way, heading to the cafeteria.

"So…" Shikamaru started. "Are you gonna tell us about your sister, Sasuke?" Sasuke only glanced at the pineapple male and turned back with a "Hn." Neji only shook his head and continued walking. What's the point asking him something that relates to his family? He has been spacing out the whole day and it was only natural for them to be curious.

They finally entered the cafeteria and ignored all the comments from their fan-girls. They went to the back where they always sat. Naruto and Kiba were already there waiting for them.

"Yo!" Kiba greeted them while Naruto grinned. Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru took a seat. "So Teme, aren't you gonna share some info?" Naruto said to his best friend who only grunted. "Why are you guys so curious?"

"Cause Teme, I know everything about you."

"She's totally hot."

"Troublesome, it's just mysterious"

"I just love getting on your nerves Uchiha."

Sasuke sweatdropped and sighed loudly. How the hell was he friends with these people. His eyes soften and he stared at the wall behind Naruto. "Well, she left the family when we were only five years old."

* * *

_Sasuke and Itachi sat in the back of their limo. When they turned into the Uchiha compound Sasuke notice a car drove off. "Hey Ita-nii, do you know who that is?" Sasuke pointed at the car. Itachi looked to where Sasuke point and shook his head. "I've never seen that car here before"_

_Sasuke and Itachi got out of the vehicle and headed straight into the mansion. They were greeted by their butler. "Greetings Itachi-sama and Sasuke-sama." He looked at them and his eye narrowed. "Where is Sasukia-hime?" Itachi and Sasuke blinked. "We don't know" They said in unison and the Itachi continued. "We did just get home Yamu."_

_Yamu widen his eyes and opened the front door and barged outside. He looked around the compound but did not find the young girl. Itachi and Sasuke tailed behind him, asking what was wrong. "Sasukia-hime is missing."_

* * *

Sasuke sighed and looked at his friends, they all had a concern look in their eyes, even Neji. Sasuke closed his eyes and continued. "Mother…..she couldn't stop crying. She didn't sleep for weeks, instead she sat in the living room, hoping that Sasukia would enter the mansion safe and sound."

* * *

"_Ka-chan," Sasuke climbed down the marble stairs and sat beside his mother who immediately wrapped her arms around Little Sasuke. "Sasu-chan. Are you alright?" Mikoto asked. Sasuke shook his head and rested his head against his mother's hand. "No…When is Kia-chan coming home?" This made the mother tense and she stifled her tears. "I'm not sure Sasu-chan. We just have to wait and see what happens."_

_Sasuke looked up at his mother and saw her eyes glisten with tears. He hugged his mother tightly and closed his eyes, deciding that he would wait with his mother._

* * *

"It took her two months to finally get back together." Sasuke opened his eyes and turned his head, his eyes widen when he saw his other half, tears running down her cheek. "Ka-chan….She was so worried." Her voice was soft and her eyes were filled with sorrow. Sasuke got up and walked over to his sister. "Come on." He pulled her away from his friends and out of the cafeteria. Naruto and the gang stared at them. "I hope she goes back."

* * *

Sasuke pulled his sister into the field of cherry blossom trees, looking for his brother. He spotted them and went over to him and his weird friends. "Itachi…" Said person looked away from his friends and to his little siblings, he spotted Sasukia's tears and immediately went to her. "What happened?" He used his thumb to gently wipe away her tears, waiting for an answer.

"The guys wanted to know what happened. I told them and she overheard what ha-." He was cut off by his other half. "Please…Let me see her. I need to see Ka-chan." Itachi's eyes widen at this. "Kia-chan. We want to know who took you first and why. Can you tell us that?" Sasukia stiffened at her older brother's request.

Pein coughed and got up. "We should leave them in private guys. Let's go." He walked off with the other Akatsuki members following him. Deidara took one last look at Sasukia and then turned around. Sasukia saw him, she was looking into his sapphire eyes. His beautiful sapphire eyes….Wait. No, it was not the time to think of that. Sasukia turned her attention back to her brothers. "Well…."

She told them everything that happened, and of course they listened carefully. "The person that was in the car was…."

* * *

At the end of after school registration Sasuke went over to Sasukia and she got up and left with him. Sasukia already explained to her friends what was going on. When outside she went to her bicycle and pulled it over to Sasuke's car, placing it in the trunk. She got into the passenger seat and buckled up.

She looked out the window and saw Itachi drive out the school compound. Sasuke started the engine of his Dark Blue GSC Mercedes-Benz CLS63 AMG Kit. He zoomed out of the school yard and headed to the Uchiha Mansion.

Orihime and Rangiku watched the car speed out of the building. "Do you think she'll be ok Rangiku-chan?" Orihime looked to her friend with concern in her eyes. Rangiku looked to Orihime and smiled. "She'll be ok. We will keep our phones on in case of anything ok?" Orihime nodded and both girls hopped on their bicycles, riding out of the school.

They finally reached home and enter. They were immediately greeted by the gorgeous dark lady, Yoruichi. "Where is Sasukia?" She asked. Orihime and Rangiku exchanged looks and Rangiku decided to answer. "Well, Sasukia left with her brothers to see her mother." Yoruichi widen her eyes but then relaxed after a while. "I think it was about time. She needed to see her mother again." The younger girls nodded and went up stairs.

* * *

_"Sasukia, I think you should see your parents." Yoruichi looked at the girl with a serious expression on her face. Sasukia tensed up at this. Was she really ready to face her parents after so long? Orihime and Rangiku were sitting in the room, listening to everything. "Do you think that's ok for me to do right now? I mean…." She trailed off and looked away from Yoruichi. "I might….no I will want to move back with them if I were to see them. I don't want to leave Rangiku and Orihime…."_

_Yoruichi stared at the two said girls beside of her. They smiled, proving that they were ok with it. "I don't think they will be hurt by it Sasukia. You guys attend the same school and you can see each other often." Sasukia sighed and her blank expression took over. She was so stupid, why didn't she think of that. She looked to Yoruichi and her eyes widen. The dark woman had a smile on her face. "I believe all kids deserve to be with their parents and I don't want to prevent that." Sasukia smiled and hugged her. "Thank you Yoruichi-san."_

* * *

Orihime and Rangiku entered their rooms which consist of a normal bed, a bunk bed, two side tables, a large closet and a stereo. They stared at the normal bed where Sasukia slept in. "That bed will need a new owner Orihime-chan." Orihime nodded and smiled softly. They were not bothered by this situation. It's not like they were dying for her to leave, it's just that they believe it is the right decision.

* * *

Sasuke pulled into the Uchiha compound and saw Itachi standing by his car. Sasuke parked and looked over to Sasukia. She was staring out of the window, looking all over the place like it was her first time seeing it. Sasuke stepped out of the car and Sasukia followed his movements hesitating a bit. Itachi walked over to her and place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I doubt anything bad is going to happen. If it does I'll stop it."

Sasukia looked up at her older brother and then to her other half who just walked up to her. She nodded her head and followed them to the main door. Sasuke opened it and was immediately greeted by Yamu. "Welcome home Itachi-sama, Sasuke-sama and…" He looked over to the girl beside of Itachi and his eyes widened. Sasukia looked up at him. "Iruken-san?"

"Sasukia-hime?"

* * *

**||A/N|| Thank you for reading this chapter! Review and tell what I need to improve on. Arigatou!**


End file.
